


Автокатастрофа

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Missouri1



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Sexual deviations, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примечание: написано под впечатлением от просмотра одноименного фильма Дэвида Кроненберга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автокатастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Автокатастрофа"

Сегодня на Падалеки белое платье с юбкой-солнышком и парик. Дженсен внимательно оглядывает его от кед на толстой подошве до блондинистой синтетической макушки.

— Монро, что ли?

— Ага!

— Она же наркотой передознулась.

— Знаю, но я хочу, чтоб она разбилась. Вот смотри, я продумал идеальную аварию. Если все пойдет по плану, из меня… кхм-кхм, из нее то есть, получится прекрасный труп.

Джаред разворачивает на капоте серебристого кабриолета карту и ведет пальцем по отмеченному жирной линией маршруту.

— Вот тут скоростное шоссе выходит к пляжу, бетонные отбойники заканчиваются, поворот. Если разогнаться больше девяносто миль в час, то есть шанс…

Кеды не вписываются в образ и мешают Дженсену сосредоточиться на деталях плана.

— Нужны туфли… 

— Что? Ах, да-да, конечно! Я взял с собой.

Джаред достает из рюкзака несколько разных пар.

— Какие лучше? Белые босоножки или красные лодочки?

— Красные.

— Окей.

Джаред усаживается на сидение и переобувается. Потом встает и кокетливо щелкает каблуками.

— Ну как? Скажи еще — не стопроцентное попадание в образ!

— Сиськи съехали, а так стопудово Монро.

Джаред на ощупь находит грудь где-то на боку.

— Черт-черт-черт! — ругается он, прилаживая ее на место. 

Дженсен смеется. Ему происходящее пока еще кажется смешным. Джаред легок, светел и полон предвкушения очередной игры. Джаред любит играть. А Дженсен любит Джареда.

Джаред поправляет парик, аккуратно сворачивает карту и садится за руль.

— Погнали, Джен!

Дженсен устраивается на пассажирском месте и пристегивается.

— На хуй ремни! Так не получится красиво.

— Так ты и мой труп спланировал?

— Угу.

— И кем же я буду? Кеннеди?

Джаред отстегивает ремень безопасности Дженсена, наклоняется к нему, возбужденно заглядывает в глаза, улыбается яркими нарисованными губами и доверительно сообщает:

— Не, не Кеннеди, ты же костюм не надел. Просто случайный красавчик-любовник. Прикинь, весь мир будет гадать, кто же был рядом с Мэрилин в последние минуты ее жизни.

И вжимает педаль газа в пол.

Машина с ревом срывается с места, а Дженсену уже не смешно. 

На шоссе пробка. Машины уныло тащатся плотным потоком, на Джареда показывают пальцем, свистят и сигналят — узнают. Все-таки загримирован он отлично. Когда они доезжают до начала маршрута, отмеченного на карте, солнце уходит за горизонт, и по-южному резко темнеет. Джаред грустнеет и недовольно бормочет, что смерть Мэрилин придется отложить. Он хотел, чтобы все случилось на закате. «Понимаешь, закат, океан, пляж, серебряная машина, блондинка — это красиво. А в темноте никто не оценит!» Дженсен облегченно думает «слава богу!». 

Внезапно Джаред разражается отборным матом, выворачивает на встречку и начинает набирать скорость. 

Дженсен видит несущиеся прямо на них огромные слепящие фары.

Дженсен слышит громкий, словно пароходный, гудок и свой крик:

— Сворачивай, тормози!

— Ю-ху-у-у! — вопит Джаред, крепко вцепившись в руль.

Дженсен дергает руль вправо. Фары исчезают, гудок смолкает. Тишина. Полет и невесомость. Звезды, которые стали ближе.

Раз. 

Два. 

Три. 

Улыбка Джареда. Удар. Фонтан песчаных брызг. 

Придя в себя, Дженсен всматривается в темноту впереди и еще какие-то долгие секунды не может понять, жив ли он. Соленый ветер с моря сдувает с лица песок, волны шелестят почти под самым капотом, гул шоссе где-то там, далеко-далеко. 

Дженсен поворачивает голову и в прозрачном свете луны видит Джареда. Тот лежит лицом на руле, его глаза закрыты, и из уголка сомкнутых губ сочится алая струйка крови. Сбегает по подбородку и капает на белоснежный лиф платья. 

— Эй, Джей, — Дженсен толкает его в плечо. Джаред не откликается. Все так же неподвижен и завораживающе бледен.

— Твою мать, Джаред! — кричит Дженсен и выбирается из машины. С трудом вытаскивает Джареда, укладывает на песок, хлопает по щекам:

— Джей… Джей!.. Джаред!!! Блядь, чокнутый придурок, только попробуй не очнуться! 

Садится рядом, притягивает его голову к своей груди, качает и в ужасе шепотом повторяет:

— Нет, нет-нет-нет…

А Джаред открывает глаза и улыбается — счастливо, безумно.

— Повелся, да? Я красиво умер?

Дженсена накрывает волшебное чувство облегчения, возмущения, ярости, и ему хочется добить Джареда немедленно, чтоб уж труп так труп. 

Он размазывает помаду по наглой роже, смешивает с кровью, растирает по щекам, подбородку. Целует разбитые губы. Пьет металлический вкус из его рта, взахлеб, вылизывает изнутри. От мгновенного сильного возбуждения Дженсена бьет мелкой дрожью, руки трясутся и в голове непрерывным эхом, по кругу: «Сука, мудак, ебнутый псих!» Если бы Джаред сейчас решил вырваться, то вряд ли бы у него получилось. Но он и не пытается.

Берет руку Дженсена и опускает ее себе между ног, трет его ладонью свои яйца, возбужденный член, подает бедрами. Дженсен переворачивает Джареда на живот, утыкает лицом в песок, прижимает рукой за шею, задирает подол платья. На Джареде белые чулки и пояс. Голые ягодицы — бархатистые на ощупь. А между ними — у Дженсена перехватывает дыхание — блестит серебристый кончик анальной пробки. 

— Под цвет тачки подбирал, — комментирует Джаред.

Дженсен медленно тянет пробку и резко вгоняет ее обратно — потому что, блядь, это полный пиздец, потому что Джаред заигрался, потому что надо с этим завязывать. 

Джаред подбрасывает задницу вверх, подбирает ноги к груди, просительно стонет:

— Дженсен, пожалуйста, ну же… Джен-сен!

Дженсен ведется. Он всегда ведется, и его жутко бесит подобная беспомощность. Он вытягивает пробку, пристраивает член к смазанному, подготовленному и такому желанному входу. Засаживает наполную. Удовольствие пьянит, океан шумит, Джаред кричит. Это неземной кайф, они сейчас оба по ту сторону жизни. Они разбились ко всем чертям и теперь собираются заново. 

— Поклянись. Что. Больше. Не. Будешь, — на каждый толчок выдыхает Дженсен. — Клянись, сука.

— Клянусь, клянусь, клянусь, — на каждый толчок выдыхает Джаред, — клянусь.

Дженсен кончает, в голове разрывается сверхновая, ярче света встречных фар. Он падает рядом с Джаредом, вставляет пальцы в растраханную дырку, лениво-ласково водит по влажному. Джаред сыто растягивается под боком. Большой, теплый, живой.

Дженсен ни капельки не верит Джареду и его «клянусь». Джаред не может не играть. А Дженсен не может без Джареда.

Когда-нибудь солнце не успеет скрыться, и на берегу океана в разбитой серебристой машине найдут Мэрилин и ее тайного красавца-любовника.


End file.
